<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new man but still broken by Orc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865482">A new man but still broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orc/pseuds/Orc'>Orc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, the freelancer are just sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orc/pseuds/Orc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a world were project freelancer did not go to wrong. In this world C.T did not betray them in fact she was a triple agent, Maine did not get shot throat and he did not receive sigma Carolina did. In this world South Dakota got Eta and Maine got Iota but sadly Agent Washington still received the Epsilon unit and still suffers the same fate. He still was drove insane when the AI committed suicide inside his head. In this story we will be covering what happened after the events of Washington’s incident. How the team reacted and what they felt on the inside but we will also be covering the story of a new agent but the question is he really all that new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Carolina &amp; Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Agent Washington/ Agent Connecticut, and other freelancer relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would just like thanks for looking at my story. Please leave some feedback this my first fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1: Another day </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been a few weeks since the incident and wash were declared article 12 and took away. All of alpha squad still feel differently about it but they were all hurting and even south was sad. They all got up as they normally did get dressed and went to the mess hall. York and North were the first there than south then Connie finally Carolina got their and North waved her over as she got there York said ‘’ Moring ‘’ in way that sound like he didn’t get much sleep last night ‘hi’ she said noticing that wash seat was empty. ‘how you all sleep’’ Carolina says.</p><p>‘’ as good as I usually do ‘’ York said grasping his coffee</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I slept quite well last night actually’’ said north as he chirped in with theta on his shoulder</p><p> </p><p>‘’ oh, shut up north’’ said the cheerful person on the table called south (sarcasm)<br/><br/></p><p>‘’What about you Conni- I mean C.T’’ Carolina voice was soft when she talks with C.T she knew she has been hurting a lot since wash departure it was no secret that they were close.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m ok’ she says in a snappy tone Carolina noticed that she had been crying because of her eyes that bright red she had been crying that much. After a few minutes of silence York says ‘’ are you guys up for a bit of last man standing today’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ hell yeah why not I loved kick your ass any day York’’ south say win her usual competitive voice</p><p> </p><p>‘’ yeah ill join you’’ north says as calmly as ever</p><p> </p><p>‘’sure Im in what about you wash-‘’ Carolina say but immediately cuts herself off the moment she said it then C.T got up and walk away she looks at the rest of them all of their head are down hell even south head down in silence.’’ I sorry guys’’ she says with a sad tone in her voice.</p><p>‘’it is ok Carolina I still do it some times as well it can’t be helped’’ said North with sadness in his voice theta who was on his shoulder just put his head down. Even thought theta was an AI he loved wash he always talked about skate boarding with him. Suddenly Delta appeared and said ‘’ don’t be upset theta’’ which was usual for him since he was all logic</p><p> </p><p>As the all sat there in silence eating their breakfast Agent Texas walked and said ‘’hey guys where are the rest of you’’ Carolina usually Hated Texas but since the incident with wash they have actually became better friends.</p><p>’’Wyoming, Florida and Maine are on a mission so it is just us to day’’ York said</p><p> </p><p>‘’ok by the way did you hear we are getting a new recruit today’’ Texas said with sadness in her voice knowing that it was the replace meant for Wash</p><p> </p><p>‘’ yeah I did hear that I can’t wait to break them in’’ said South cracking her knuckles</p><p> </p><p>‘’honestly south new guy isn’t even hear yet and you are already threating him’’ said north as he chuckled at her comment along with York and Carolina</p><p>‘’well come on guys lets go get in armour before the new recruit gets her’’ spoke Carolina as she got up and headed towards the locker room</p><p> </p><p>Just as they all finished getting changed they F.I.L.L.S say ‘’ new recruit landing in docking bay’’ as they heard this they all got running to look at the fresh meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connie’s regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys new chapter and it all about Connie and Wash</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Chapter 2: Connie’s regret   </span>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>After Carolina spoke Wash name by accident Connie went off in a storm back to-wards her room. As she gets back, she went to her bed and immediately starts crying in grief for wash, she says to herself that each day it will get easier and it will be less hard to think about him. But that is a lie,and she knew it. She thinks back to a conversation that she and wash had before his incident. <span class="u"></span> </span>
</p><p><b><span class="u"><span>Flash Back</span></span></b><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ Connie don’t worry I will be fine’’ Wash says in his usual and caring tone <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’I know you will be I just don’t want to see you hurt’’ she said it in a worry tone hiding the fact that she was pissed off he was getting an A.I after the incident with Eta and Iota even though it was not that serious, she was still worried <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>He says back to her ‘’ I will be fine I love you ‘’ he says this, and it shocks her they had never really said it to each other before she doesn’t know why but before she can respond he is called to the operating room for implantation. <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><b><span class="u"><span>End of flash back</span></span></b><span class="u"></span> </p><p>She regrets not having the chance to say, ‘I love you back’ and it hurts her to think about it. She remembers when they first got together, she was embarrassed the other would find out and make fun of her, so she asks wash to keep it quiet and he does, and she regretted that. She remembers when he and her shared their first kiss it was magical to say the least and she loved it she just wished she could re-live it once more, but she can’t, and she regretted it. She regretted a lot of things when Wash was taken away but the she regretted the most was not being able to say goodbye one last time. As she was deep in thought that was when she heard it over the speaker phone it was F.I.L.L.S ‘’New recruit landing in hanger bay’’ with that she got up wiped the tears from her face and made her way to the hanger bay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys sorry for the short chapter as I said I am new and still getting a hand on this thanks for reading please  leave comments and feedback. Next chapter will be out soon and I will be introducing the new character but like i said originally is he really all that new</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Agent?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got you guys a new chapter here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the agents started making their way to the hanger minus C.T who went to go get her armour on they were thinking what the new guy or gal might be-like and what would they bring to project Freelancer but also knowing they would never replace wash. Finally, they arrived at the hanger noticing the Director and the councillor stood their talking which Carolina thought was unusual as normally they never were their when new people were coming aboard the ship, they would talk to them later. They had all noticed that the pelican was just touching down as they noticed this the Director walked up to them and they all stood at attention. ‘’ hello Agents, it is pleasant to see you have all come to see the recruit’’ he said in his southern accent but with an odd smirk and his face which made them all feel uncomfortable.<span class="u"></span> </p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’Sir’’ York spoke while still stood at attention <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ yes, Agent York’’ <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ will this be the replace meant for Agent Washington sir ‘’ said York trying to hide the sadness in his voice so the Director won’t noticed but as he said that the Councillor made a note and his data pad which worried him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’ I will neither confirm nor deny that Agent York’’ <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished his sentence that was when the doors to the Pelican opened and that was when they saw it like a Ghost or something they shouldn’t see because it gone. The man walking down the ramp had amour on amour that shouldn’t be on any one the amour was Grey with yellow stripes. Seeing that amour sent all the agents shivering down to their core. As that amour was the amour of their friend that amour was the amour of Agent Washington. <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>They were all in dis-belief they never thought they would see it again they all thought after an agent die his army was destroy and never used again but they all knew that amour wasn’t any different that was wash amour. Then the Director spoke ‘’ Agents I would like to introduce you to Agent Washington’’ the way he said it bugged them all especially North and York it was like he was trying to get a rise out of them <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ why don’t you introduce yourself Agent Washington’’ said the Councillor in his usually emotionless tone</span>
</p><p><span>‘’Hello, I’m Agent Washington’’ said the new agent but the weird thing is he said it with a voice filter and so it was coming across as robotic. That caused some of the Agents to feel an un-easy feeling in their Guts. But before any of them could say a thing he started to walk away leaving the Agents confused and slightly angry. The Agents than heard the Director say ‘’you are dismissed’’. </span><span>They were all stood there for a few minutes before south said ‘’ what the fuck was that with anger in her voice </span><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p> <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ I don’t know’’ spoke North with sadness in his voice<span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p> <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><span>‘’ me too I don’t know he just looked so much like him in every think height, size, build’’ said Carolina trying to add some reason to all this confusion. A few minutes went by until South shouted </span>‘’ shit Connie’’<span class="u"></span> </p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ what do you mean’’ spoke North <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"><br/>
</span>‘’ I mean if she saw this, she is going to freak out she is barely hanging on as it is’’ said south with worry In her voice which once again was weird for her</p><p>
  <span>‘’ good point lets go find her before she sees that’’ spoke Carolina as they started to walk of ‘’ you coming to Tex’’ <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> ‘’ no, you guys go ahead I am going to try find out what is going here’’ said Tex then Carolina Nodded and they started going their ways with a million thoughts going through all their heads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi thank you for reading like always new chapter will be out soon and leave comments and feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connie’s reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie see the new agent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Chapter 4: Connie’s reaction</span></b>  <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>All the freelancer that went to find Connie split of to have a better chance of finding her. North went to mess hall, York went to the observation deck, Carolina went to Connie room and south went to the locker room luckily, she was they’re still getting the last pieces of her amour on. South radioed to the others where they were and then she approached Connie. ‘’Hey CT’’ South said in calm tone <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’Hiya south’’ said CT then she carried on saying ‘’ you look out of breath have you been running has training started I thought that wasn’t till later’’ <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ no training hasn’t started I was actually looking for you’’ spoke south in calm and comforting tone which was confusing CT <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ really do you need me for something ‘’ <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ no, I just wanted to check up on how you are’’ this was unusual for south and CT knew that, but she thought she would bite <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’well truth be told I’m not all right I am taking this wash thing harder than I thought I would’’ said Connie with a sadness in her voice. <span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’ CT there is something yo-‘’ before she could finish her sentence Connie just started to cry. South didn’t know what to say she knew she wasn’t really all that good with emotions so instead of speaking she just hugged her. That’s when he appeared right in front of the door he appeared out of nowhere like a ghost. South tried her best to divert Connie gaze away from the door before she saw it, but it was too late. Connie let s word out but sounded and broken ‘’wash’’ she managed to get out of souths hold and she ran over to him and hugged him he responded by doing nothing. She said again with tears in her voice ‘’wash I can’t believe it you’’<span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span>‘’Don’t call me wash it is Agent Washington’’ he responded in his robotic filtered voice he pushed her away at that point as well the other Agents have arrived knowing it was too late. He just started to walk away, and Connie was just stood there all she could say was ‘’wash’’ but before he could get out of hearing range, she said something which made him stand still and clench his fist ‘’David’’ all the freelancer where shocked how he just stood there and how Connie knew Washes name after a few second, he just walked. She clasped to the floor crying all the over agents went over to comfort her. Throughout that entire event there was one man watching on the security cameras and he had a smirk on his face it was the Director of project freelancer himself. <span class="u"></span> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading more chapter will be out soon</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More chapters will come soon. Please leave feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>